


Downtime

by Gunschute



Series: Crossroads Collections [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, as fluffy as these two get anyways, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: Rest isn't easy to come by during the times of war. Be it because of nightmares, or just overwhelming stress. Neither Crosshairs nor Roadbuster want the other to have to deal with the side effects too long.





	

Seven months away from the other Wreckers wouldn't normally be a bad thing in Crosshairs' optics. Except for the fact that he was on a mission with Hound and some rag-tag team of other oddities fit for temperatures lower than most Cybertronians could handle. He's surprised he didn't lose any movement to his joints, or worse yet a limb completely.

Despite all this, paired with the overall factor of being completely drained due to being unable to really get in any recharge while gone (the cold seemed to have made the nightmares worse anyways), he'd still managed to joke it off when the others asked him how it went. "Surprised Ah didn't freeze mah ass off."

As soon as the paratrooper was able to excuse himself he did, quietly slipping away to make his way to his berth room and crash as his systems were so desperately telling him he needed to. He was safe and out of the cold— maybe now he could get in some decent recharge.

Once Crosshairs had slipped into the room, he all but collapsed on the berth, a sense of relief washing over him as he was able to let his optics power down and lower his systems from being hyper-aware; something they almost always were even if his HUD told him not to stress his systems. It was rare he let himself have a moment of true vulnerability.

The paratrooper was just about to slip into recharge when the door opened and his helm jolted up to see who was there. Though his helm soon fell back to the berth with a soft thunk once he realized it was Roadbuster. Crosshairs had probably subconsciously made his way to Roadbuster's room instead in his tired state. Not that he cared since no one saw him enter.

Roadbuster, on the other hand, didn't really seem all too surprised to see the brighter green mech all but completely sprawled across his berth. And he didn't mind, either, as the paratrooper gathered enough energy to scoot and make him room on the berth before closing his optics again. Even though the Wreckers' leader just used the room made to sit down, holding his helm in his servos and rubbing his temples.

Despite the fact that their frames were just barely not touching, and Crosshairs' systems running low, he could practically feel the tension in the other's frame.

"Tough day?" Crosshairs asked, more rhetorical than seriously, since he knew how stressed Roadbuster was on a daily basis.

"Tough life." Roadbuster replied back, leading Crosshairs to make a weak sound akin to that of a laugh— so much so if he hadn't been so drained it probably would have been a real one.

"Same." The paratrooper forced his optics to online again, slowly finding his way into a sitting position through sheer stubbornness and determination, before kind of just... leaning on his lover, arms wrapping loosely around the emerald Wrecker and massaging at the other's armour rather clumsily in an attempt at getting him to untense. "Ya need ta relax, love."

"Wit' all ye dumbasses, 's a difficult task," But despite Roadbuster's words, Crosshairs felt the other mech's frame slowly relaxing. Which was good, because the paratrooper wasn't sure how much longer his systems were going to allow him to stay conscious. And it was evident. "Go into recharge ye asshole."

"Not til ya relax," Crosshairs rested his helm to the other's shoulder, mindful of the missile launchers, as his servos slowly fell into Roadbuster's lap, the stubborn paratrooper venting out a soft content sigh.

Roadbuster rolled his optics, but didn't say anything more, gently grasping Crosshairs' servos in his own and running his thumb across them. It was only a minute longer before he noticed the paratrooper had passed out leaned against him and he had to stifle a laugh, trying not to jostle the sleeping mech all too much. Waking the paratrooper never boded well as it made him ten times more insufferable, Roadbuster would swear it.

Slowly, Roadbuster was able to adjust them both so they were laying down without waking the paratrooper, and it was only then he finally allowed himself to relax completely. Crosshairs was right; he deserves some downtime. And now that he knew his entire team was safe, he could spare a moment to relax.


End file.
